Generally the material for printed circuit board have to be very soft and bendable. The necessary kinds of materials are widely use for notebook computers, electric translator and similar products. Presently, in the fields of such related products industrial most materials which are used for printed circuit boards include the polyimide isolation membrane "KAPTON" which made by DuPont Company, and a thin copper foil is added on top of it. The must be carved very carefully when put on the board. Also, the strength of attachment is extremely important. Besides the strength of attachment, the glue material is also a very important factor which may reduce the quality of the printed circuit board. Presently most attachment glues for printed circuit boards are imported, and the price is very high for domestic manufacture. The cost and quality for such attachment glues is a quite important problem for industrial nations, including Taiwan.
Therefore, the present invention includes a simpler and less costly manufacturing process for isolation copper facing membranes, especially a manufacturing process for facing copper on polyimide isolation membranes in a vacuum and further control the thickness of copper facing.